Hardcore
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Maja: Okay so once again it was a 1 - 0 vote. Sandy: Squidina and Bubble Bass, you guys are up for elimination. Voice: Alright people, it is now time to vote somebody out. (Everyone votes) Sandy: Well then. Maja: In a 10 - 0 vote, Bubble Bass. You have been evicted. Bubble Bass: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! (Bubble Bass walks out onto the stage and sees everyone else, and then the camera cuts back inside) Voice: Already what an eviction. So anyways, Maja and Sandy will sir the next competition out. SpongeBob: What is the next competition? Voice: Grrr I was getting to that. So the next competition is a baking challenge, but with a catch. The thing you bake can’t be like anything that already exists. It has to be something original. You have 2 hours, and I will judge. Joe: Wait aren’t you just a voice? Voice: I’ll sent a robot to judge for me then. (Robot arrives) Robot: Here are ingredients. (The robot makes a full fledged kitchen with a massive pantry appear) Voice: Go make stuff. (Everyone dashes into the pantry) SpongeBob: What if we make a Krabby Patty, but like in a pastry? Patrick: I’d eat it. (SpongeBob and Patrick work on a weird pastry and the camera cuts over to Joe baking something) Joe: So I just put a bunch of flour and stuff in a bowl and started mixing. Also, cherries! (Joe starts baking and something lights on fire next to him, which just so happens to be Squidina’s station) Joe: You good? Squidina: Fine, I’m trying to make flaming hot cupcakes. Joe: It was supposed to be original. Squidina: It is? (Squidina’s cupcakes start burning and Mama Krabs is baking some cross between pie and cake) Mama Krabs: So it’s like a cake, but mixed with pie. (Montage of people baking) SpongeBob: (pulls pastry out) looks good! Patrick: Yeah! (Squidward pulls something out) Squidward: Smells good. Looks good. (Takes a spare one) tastes good too! (The robot walks in) Robot: Time to judge. First up, Joe. Joe: So I made something random in a circle shape with brown sugar and cherries. Enjoy! Robot: (takes bite) this is good. 10/11! Alright, Fluffward and LightBob are next. Fluffward: We made fluff puffs. They’re like marshmallow cream baked into whipped cream and some dough. Robot: (takes bite) this is surprisingly good. 11/11. Squidina: Why are you going out of 11s? Robot: Reasons. Also, Squidward is next. Squidward: It’s a puff pastry of types with a black cherry filling. Robot: (takes bite) this is nasty. 0/11. Mama Krabs is next! Squidward: WHAT?! Mama Krabs: I made pake. Cake mixed with pie. Robot: (takes bite) good. 8/11. SpongeBob and Patrick are next. SpongeBob: We made Krabby Pastry Robot: (takes bite) 12/11! Amazing! Next up, Maja and Sandy. Sandy: How can you taste if your a robot? Robot: Just go with it. (Takes bite) you didn’t introduce this so it gets a 5/11. Maja: Awwww. Robot: Final person, CrazySponge. CrazySponge: o Robot: (takes bite) 8/11. Alrighty, so SpongeBob and Patrick win. SpongeBob: Yay! Voice: Hey I’m back. Go and nominate people. Also, this is the last time you’ll be in duos! Patrick: Really? Voice: Yep! (Camera cuts to the table) SpongeBob: So we’re going to nominate Sandy and Maja since they’re a big threat. Patrick: We’re also going to nominate Fluffward and LightBob since we don’t want to know what happens to a solo duoist. Voice: Okay viewers, voting ends tomorrow at 8:15 PM CST. Category:Evicted!